evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MTN1996
Welcome 18:51, March 5, 2012 (UTC)}} Hey, could you please start uploading images as .png s from now on? They are of better quality than JPGs and we're trying to get rid of 'em. If you have a JPG images, just open it in paint or something, "save as" and pick png! Thanks ^^-- 18:51, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, no, the track list work - it's just not obvioust at first sight! See the length section? there should be a show button in it. Try that. Also, I must stress again that you please upload only png images.-- 17:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, dont worry. Normal users cant delete stuff, so I did for you. Should this ever happen again, just place the template on the image or page, and we'll eventually take care of it!-- 15:51, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough, we ought to have galleries for all characters, anyways. You can make if if you want, just create the page Rei Ayanami/Gallery and follow the format.-- 16:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello! It's Fine Friends! Input May you give some input here?-- 20:14, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubble }| } |text= } }}}} Leave everything as it is, just fill the spaces with colors and the image. If the image is from this wiki, just place the name correctly (Example.png), if is an external image copy and paste the whole URL. At the bottom of the page, add: And you're done! sometimes you can't see the changes when you publish, for some reason. To use it on a page, type . If you need help just tell me, if i'm not on you can contact Dark-Enigma too.|time=16:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC)}} 07:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC)}} Happy Birthday 19:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC)}} Character Names An offer Ireul 16:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC)}} Template I'll do what I can when I get time tomorrow! 05:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Here we go: Linky. 21:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Signature :What exactly is it you want to know? I'd be glad to share the process if I knew exactly what it was you're trying to achieve. ;) 02:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Galleries O.K. Re-Upload and im terribly sorry I forgot to answer to you! Sorry! What an admin I am... But yes, upload over the old one, if you haven't already-- 21:57, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Interesting Merry Christmas! 20:05, December 26, 2012 (UTC)}} RE:Happy New Year Nope, not at all. Happy 2013!~ 01:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "Info" Template In the interest of our sanity, we're currently working on getting rid of the "Info" template. Since I noticed that you use it on your userpage, I thought I'd tell you that you can replace with (which will substitute the code into your page), or use instead. Sorry about this! :| 01:39, January 7, 2013 (UTC) It was just the way the affiliations were set up. Looks like DE fixed it. 21:47, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: -ANIMA- Images I'll stay forever! User page 15:06, April 26, 2013 (UTC)}} 17:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC)}} 20:41, April 27, 2013 (UTC)}} Wallpaper Rebuild Angels RE:Regift Old Man Day T_T 22:21, August 2, 2013 (UTC)}} RE-Take and welcome back ! RE:Happy Birthday RE: Happy Birthday!! Vandalism Nelspeedracer‎ has vandalized this wiki over 12 hours ago, creating several articles that have nothing to do with Evangelion and messing around with several existing articles as well. MarqFJA (talk) 17:57, November 3, 2018 (UTC)